1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower and bath mat and more particularly pertains to a new shower and bath mat for helping to prevent slipping on a slippery surface such as a wet bath floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower and bath mat is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower and bath mat heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shower and bath mat include U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,044; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,599; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,388; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,075; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,344; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,660.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower and bath mat. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular mat member having upper and lower surfaces, a pair of short sides, a pair of long sides and a plurality of corners. The upper surface of the mat member has a plurality of generally rounded nodules upwardly extending therefrom. The mat member also has a plurality of generally cylindrical apertures extending through it between its upper and lower surfaces. Located towards each corner of the mat member is a suction cup having a rounded upper portion, a lower rim, and a concavity directed from the upper portion of the suction cup towards the lower rim portion of the suction cup. The upper portion of the suction cup is upwardly extended from the upper surface of the mat member while the lower rim is downwardly extended from the lower surface of the mat member.
In these respects, the shower and bath mat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping to prevent slipping on a slippery surface such as a wet bath floor surface.